


That Age-Old Question (Take Them Off, Baby)

by LeaLPotter



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, otp: The Fancy and The Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaLPotter/pseuds/LeaLPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boxers or briefs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Age-Old Question (Take Them Off, Baby)

“Boxer briefs?”

“I thought… you – you like them, don’t you?”

“Considering you wear pants about two and a half appalling sizes too large, I would have pegged you for a ‘let’em flow’ kind of guy. Boxers, maybe, yes.” Kurt bit his lip playfully, teasing fingers skimming the waistband. “My boyfriend, a man of hidden depths. Why am I not surprised?”

Dave suppressed an involuntary happy shimmy at ‘my’ and ‘boyfriend’, and let out a deep laugh.

“Let’em flow?”

“Go forth and be merry, that sort of thing.”

“Thought it was go forth and multiply.”

“You won’t be multiplying yourself on anyone but me, so no, it isn’t.”

“Gee, Fancy, I knew you’d find a way to tie me down before graduation. I promised I’d pull out, didn’t I?”

Kurt slapped his chest soundly, running his finger over the outline of Dave’s erection at the exact same time, making him buck and squirm at the short-circuit of sudden pain and pleasure.

“Shit!”

“I’m the girl here, am I?”

“Jesus, Kurt, do that again–”

He banged his head on the pillow, blindsided by his own stupidity when Kurt, predictably, slapped his chest again.

“Fu-uck.”

“You deserved it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, don’t be a tease.”

Kurt cocked his head, bouncing slowly and suggestively on Dave’s thighs, making him groan at the sight.

“Baby…”

Kurt blushed, his mouth dropping open in a small, breathy ‘o’.

“God, David…”

Dave wrinkled his brow, running his hands up Kurt’s arms to pull him down by his neck. Kurt shook his head, grabbing one wandering hand to intertwine their fingers.

“What?”

“You’re just…” Kurt sighed and smiled shyly down at his boyfriend. “You’re so _sexy_.”

With how fast he could feel every muscle in his face scrunching up in bewilderment, Dave felt the least sexy possible.

“ _What_?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and ran his fingers up the hair trail on Dave’s stomach.

“Maybe it’s good how you’re so oblivious to it. Barney does say an insecure guy is second best only to daddy issues.”

“Guy?”

“I’m converting. Keep up.”

“So, you want me insecure? To keep me easy?”

“You _are_ easy.” Kurt bent down to lick a stripe up Dave’s jaw, grinning as his boyfriend moaned. “As am I.”

“Trust me, Fancy, you’re anything but easy.” Dave smirked at the other boy’s confused indignation. “But fuck me if you aren’t worth all the trouble.”


End file.
